Where Does Hyperion Fit Into It?
by Brittney373
Summary: "One minute, you're Scorpius, my best mate who jokes around and doesn't care who beats him at chess ... The next, you're MALFOY, the Slytherin Head Boy, who's out to prove himself in any manner possible to the world, or more significantly - Rose Weasley."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I know I've classified this as a Rose/Scorpius fic, but it's not _as_ that way inclined as I'd first intended. You can blame Albus Potter for that ...his friendship with Scorpius just seemed to take over as I typed.

Anyway, if you liked (or didn't like...) this story, feel freed to drop a review about what you liked or thought needed improvement ...I do enjoy constructive criticism. :D

**Disclaimer:** So, we all know the deal here. No copyright infringement is inteneded with this story. All characters, places, etc. belong to the Harry Potter universe which in turn belongs to J.K. Rowling (...I just visit it every once in a while, hoping naively that one day I'll be able to stay there.) :D

* * *

Albus was at his wit's end with his best mate. How in the bloody hell did Scorpius expect Rose to actually treat him with anything other than contempt when he kept up his stereotypical Slytherin attitude around her? Sure, he didn't know her as well as he had when they were younger …they'd drifted apart after their third year at Hogwarts, around the same time Albus had befriended the pale-haired idiot now sitting in front of him. Nonetheless, he still knew her fairly well. He knew that she would always think Scorpius was 'that egotistical Malfoy prat' if he kept up this way in the near future. And if so, he'd probably also end up with more than a bruised ego.

Albus looked over at his best friend, who was slumped in one of the many chintz chairs in the Slytherin common room. He was rubbing his eyes with his fists, seeming very confused and frustrated. Albus had no doubt whatsoever that it had something, more likely _everything_ to do with his cousin Rose. He cleared his throat expectantly, urging his friend to get his problems off his chest.

Scorpius looked up, a deep furrow between his blonde eyebrows. "What?"

Albus, too, frowned. "What do you mean 'what'? I'm not the one sitting there about to tear my hair out. What's got your wand in a knot?"

Scorpius almost growled, "You know it's not a 'what', but a _'who'_."

Albus tried to keep the knowing grin off his face, "Ah, of course. What's our dear Rosie said to you now?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," the pale boy huffed, "That's my problem. She's been ignoring me for two weeks now, Al. _Two weeks!_ I mean, how can she ignore me for that long? We share a dormitory …we have Head's duties together …classes together. _And_ … I constantly attempt to gain her attention! I just wish she'd talk to me. Even if it is to tell me that I'm the most conceited person she knows, even if it's just to hex me. I mean …at least I'd be getting _something_ out of her."

Albus couldn't understand him. If Rose _really_ knew Scorpius, she wouldn't mind him, in fact, she might even _like_ him. But Scorpius …he had the tendency to act like a prat around her, trying to be impressive and such but unfortunately just coming off as great big show-off. Something that Rose despised most was lack of modesty, and when Scorpius was around her, he was rarely modest. He tended to be rather narcissistic really. However, he seemed to be the only one that didn't notice he was doing it.

Albus sighed. "Honestly, mate, anyone would think you're a mad raving lunatic if they knew what you were really like."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "What are you getting at, Al? Are you trying to diagnose me with something here, or ...?"

"Yeah. That's precisely what I'm doing, Scorp. And, my professional opinion is that you have a rather bad case of schizophrenia."

Both eyebrows shot up this time, disappearing underneath a white-blonde fringe. "Schizo–_what_–ia?

"Schizophrenia," Albus replied matter-of-factly, "Honestly, I'd thought you'd have known what it was. That's what Muggles call it when you've got paranoid voices telling you to do stuff –"

"I don't hear paranoid voices!"

" – _Or, _when you've got a split personality."

"Well …I don't have that either!" Scorpius spluttered, appalled by his friend's suggestions.

Albus snorted derisively, "Yeah, sure. One minute, you're Scorpius, my best mate who jokes around and doesn't care who beats him at chess or anything else …well, not more than most _normal_ people care. The next …you're _Malfoy_; the Slytherin Head Boy, who's out to prove himself in any manner possible to the world, or more significantly, Rose Weasley."

"You're barking," Scorpius scoffed.

Albus only chuckled. "That's a bit rich, don't you think? Seriously though, Scorpius, why is it that you have this self-destructive desire to prove yourself to absolutely everyone? I mean, it's not like you should care what others think. What's it to them? It's not who minds what you appear to be that matters, it's those who _matter to you_ whose opinions' you should care about. "

Scorpius sighed, "That may all be very true and good, Al. But …I need to show everyone that I'm not like my grandfather, that I'm not how my father was at my age. And more importantly, I need to prove that my father is a better man today than he was all those years ago, and through my actions I can do that."

"But why should that be your responsibility? I'm sorry Scorp, but no matter what you do, there are still going to be people who think ill of your father …your family, and there is nothing you can do about that. You can't escape it. Just like I can't escape the odd stares whenever my Dad picks me up from the train for the holidays, or the fact that everyone seems to think the sun shines out of his arse. There's no way around it. There will always be people who will dismiss your efforts to differ yourself from your family's past. The sooner you accept that, the easier your life will be. Trust me."

Scorpius considered Albus, who was perched on the table in front of him, for a second. "I guess so. But you know me; I don't take that sort of thing lying down. They shouldn't be able to judge me based on my family's past …It just, it pisses me off _so much_! It's like – no matter what I do, some people can't be swayed. They've made their judgements, and that's it. End of story. And _that,_ that I can't, _won't_ accept … People shouldn't be so prejudiced. And for them to be so toward me, with their presumption that I live by blood status, is rather hypocritical. I can't stand hypocrites …they're worse than cowards," he finished bitterly.

Albus slid off the desk he was sitting on into an empty chair, seeing that this argument was only going to get Scorpius more irritated than he had been originally. "You're right. The world is full of hypocrites … but that doesn't mean you have to have this whole two-sided persona thing going on. You should just be who you are and to hell with everyone who doesn't like it. It's no wonder Rosie thinks you're an arrogant prat. You're all arrogant and self-important around her, and then she sees you with us, mucking around and being _normal_. She probably assumes you simply don't like her. And trust me, that is _no_ way to win anyone over, particularly a girl like Rose Weasley."

Scorpius rubbed his neck, before desperately asking, "Well, what _should_ I do then, oh-wise _Owl-_bus?"

Albus ignored the digged at his name and chuckled. "You really are quite daft for an intelligent person, sometimes. From now on, stop being the absolute prat _Malfoy_, and be my best mate Scorpius, the one who doesn't care what people think …the one who doesn't need to prove and justify every little thing he does."

Scorpius sat up straighter. "Right. Okay … So where does 'Hyperion' fit into it?"

"What?" Albus asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Scorpius grinned now. "Well, I thought, seeing how we were naming my so-called 'personalities' by my names, where exactly does 'Hyperion' come into it?"

"Hyperion is the …" Albus searched around for another aspect of Scorpius' personality before huffing out, "Does it really matter?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Guess not." After a moment of silence Scorpius said, "…Al?"

"Yeah?" he asked, serious again.

"Thanks …For knowing me and my personalities better than I do; you're a great friend, the best I've got."

Albus screwed up his face as though he'd just eaten an ear-wax flavoured_ Every Flavour Bean_. "You just _had_ to get all Hufflepuff on me, didn't you?" he said, before leaving the room in mock disgust.

"Hey! I was only telling the truth! And Hufflepuff's not _that_ bad!" Scorpius called after him, smirking as he added, "Your girlfriend's in Hufflepuff!"

Albus came back, red-faced, "Alice Longbottom is _not_ my girlfriend!"

Scorpius' smirk widened to a grin. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Al. And I _don't_ fancy Rose Weasley."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! :D .xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, so, this is Part II - as the title so obviously suggests. I wasn't planning on a second part when I originally wrote it, but several people suggested and encouraged it, so away I went. Admittedly, I've been rather slack lately, but I finally got this written when insomnia took over last night.

Anyway, this is in Rose's POV (again, as suggested by a kind reviewer). I've written it so that she doesn't hate Scorpius per se, but is in a fashion jealous that she doesn't get to know who he _really_ is.

So, I'll leave you to it, I hope it lives up to its predecessor. :D Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, I own nothing ... HP is J.K.'s ... No copyright infringement is intended with this story.

* * *

"Where Does 'Hyperion' Fit Into It" – Part II –

(Rose's POV)

Rose had absolutely no idea _what_ that boy's problem was, all she knew was that he most definitely, _without a doubt_, had a problem. Seriously, where did he come off? Acting as though he was the most carefree person in the world with Albus and his friends, then being the world's most gigantic arse any other time? There was simply no need for it, no need at all. She could not figure him out. And that bothered her. Usually, she had peoples' personalities pretty down-pat within days of meeting them. But with _him_? ... It had taken her _years_ to realise that he was so complicated. And she'd almost given up, almost declared him a hopeless cause, a fruitless endeavour, a bloody annoying enigma that went far beyond her people skills – but, she was resilient. She wasn't quite ready to give up, not just yet.

Once school had started back this term and she'd realised that as Heads, they'd be sharing a dormitory, duties, and probably most of their classes, she'd set in motion a plan ... Her final plot to figure him out. She didn't quite know why it bothered her so much that his was a personality she couldn't figure out nor have any hope of understanding. Seriously, why on earth should she care about him? She frequently asked herself this, but soon regretted it; she just as frequently came to the conclusion that she did, in fact, care about him. She didn't fancy him, per se, but she was undoubtedly and inextricably intrigued by him. She supposed it was due to the fact that she still hadn't figured him out, why she was so drawn to him. Then again, it could also have had something to do with his angled features, and those eyes. She would never admit being attracted to him, however, not as long as he continued to act an egotistical prat around her, anyway. She figured that was why he angered her so much, why she lost her temper with him so easily; he was a prat around her, arrogant and narcissistic, but she'd seen him being _normal_ with Albus and his friends. And frankly, that pissed her off. What had she ever done to him to receive the lesser version of himself? Why was she subjected to his huge ego and not his friendly personality?

Hence, she'd set in place her clever plan. For the past two weeks, she'd been ignoring Scorpius Malfoy. She'd decided to gauge his reaction to this. She figured that if he went on with his usual behaviour, he was obviously just a very complicated person with _huge_ personality issues. If, however, he _changed_ his behaviour, there _had_ to be a reason behind it, and perhaps if she then figured out this reason, she could _finally_ understand him as a person. And, perhaps then he wouldn't piss her off so much. She suspected Albus would appreciate such an outcome immensely; he was forever complaining about Scorpius and herself aggravating one another.

Thus far, she was certain that Scorpius Malfoy was simply one complicated person, just as he'd always seemed, with perhaps a major identity crisis going on. It seemed as though he couldn't decide whether he was meant to be arrogant, forever proving that he was different, that he could achieve anything anyone else could; or whether he was meant to be more laid back, carefree, whilst still achieving, though for his own satisfaction, not that of others. Rose found the latter personality of Scorpius' the most attractive. Many of the girls in her year practically fell at the feet of the over-achieving Scorpius, but Rose? She knew that if he was the _normal_ Scorpius all the time, she would probably fancy him; she'd felt herself blush when the _normal_ Scorpius glanced at her across the Great Hall this morning ... that is, _before_ the self-important smirk had graced his features.

She found herself constantly staring at him in their dormitory, when he was immersed in homework, particularly that of Potions. It seemed to be his best and favourite subject. She was sure he hadn't noticed her staring, as she was in fact currently doing just that. It was Thursday night, and she'd had no lessons with him that day, much to her great disappointment. She'd missed out on another opportunity to study his behaviour, to observe whether or not her plan had completely failed. Since they'd arrived back to their dormitory after dinner in the Great Hall, he'd not said a word; he had only retrieved his school bag, sat down at the table near the fireplace, and began his homework. She had mimicked his actions. Though, she found comfort in a fire-side armchair, which was directly in front of the table he was sitting at, for this allowed her to steal lengthy glances at him. She had initially started out with swift, flicks of her eyes, but, realising that this allowed no chance to read his face properly, she had risked a lengthier stare. The risk had paid off, for he was so immersed in his homework, quill scratching loudly on his parchment, that he took no notice of her completely ignoring the open book in her palms - the book which she had opened only as something to revert to should he notice her staring.

After some time, Rose had still not gained any more knowledge of the inner workings of Scorpius' complicated mind. Though, she did feel that should he sit there forever, bottom lip between his teeth, brow furrowed, fringe falling into his eyes – she may just end up fancying the pants off him. Second by second, minute by minute, her study of his behaviour had instead become a study of his various physical attributes. And soon, she found herself wondering what it would be like if he bit down on _her_ lip instead of his own, and what would happen if he ran his hand across her cheek as gently as he did the page of his textbook, and what would happen if he gazed at her as intently he was staring at that section of Potions text. And that was when she realised it – his eyes weren't moving. He was _staring_ at a section of the text. He wasn't reading it; he was simply staring at it. Then he slowly blinked, and before she knew it, he _was_ gazing at her as he had been his text.

She quickly averted her eyes back to the book that lay open in her palms and, realising that is was upside-down, hastily turned it the right way up, heat creeping up her cheeks. Try as she might, though, she knew her feeble attempt had failed – he'd noticed her staring. For a second or two, she was embarrassed, then reality hit her and she thought 'stuff him!' _He_ was the one who was always a prat around her, _just because he could be_. _He_ was the one with the intense personality issue here, why should she be embarrassed? She defiantly looked back up, expecting him to have returned to his homework, but was shocked and unnerved to see his intense gaze still upon her, expectant.

_Well, _she thought, _if he's allowed to be a prat, then so am I._ And with that in mind, she said nothing, but kept her gaze steady on his, waiting for him to break. She felt as though she was close to figuring him out, and if she spoke first now, she knew it would only lead to an argument. So, she stared.

Scorpius held his gaze in silence a few moments longer, and then he cracked, though his eyes never left hers. "Why are you staring at me, Rose?"

Rose ... _Rose?_ He'd called her _Rose?_ She was completely gobsmacked – he'd never called her Rose before ... she knew she was close now, she had to be careful. Yet, she couldn't help retorting, "You had to have been looking at me to know that I was staring at you."

And to her surprise, he smirked. Not that self-important, "I'm a prat named Malfoy" smirk, either. It was a knowing smirk, like he was pleased she'd realised such a thing. And then it was gone – his face and tone serious once more. "Rose, answer the question."

And again with the 'Rose'! She couldn't help herself, the opportunity was there, he'd taunted her countless times in the past, and she wouldn't pass up the chance at getting a dig in. "What, no _Weasely_ or unprovoked crude insult upon my appearance?" When he only stared at her, his head shaking the slightest bit, she got up and sat in the chair opposite him at the table. She leant up, put the back of her hand to his forehead and stared at him, a worried frown upon her face. "Are you sick, Scorpius?"

His cheeks turned the faintest of pinks, as he removed her hand gently with his own, and placed it back down on the table. The corners of his mouth twitched up into the smallest of smiles, "Perhaps."

She could have punched him if he hadn't just almost smiled at her. He was definitely goading her; she didn't doubt it for a second. Though, this wasn't his usual tactic, she knew he'd finally cracked, she knew that this was the _normal_ Scorpius she was seeing. But how would she get him to keep this up? How would she get to the bottom of his turn-around behaviour?

She smirked. "Oh, really? And what particular sickness are you suffering from?" As an afterthought she added, "Gosh, I hope it's not contagious ... I just touched you, and we're breathing the same air ..."

He laughed before his expression once more became serious.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard of it ... I certainly hadn't ... but it's called schizophrenia, a Muggle condition, I think."

She tried to stop herself, she tried to hold it in, tried to cover it up as a gasp of shock and horror, but she simply couldn't – Rose giggled in his face. She couldn't help it. His expression was deadly serious. Though, now he had a rather indignant look upon his face, as though she'd just offended him. He couldn't be serious, could he? Of course she'd heard of that condition before, and she was most certain that whatever was going on with him, schizophrenia was certainly not it.

"What?" she asked, seeing his expression still serious and indignant, "You – you're not serious, are you? I mean, who in God's name told you that? And more importantly," she added, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, "why the bloody hell did you believe them?"

Scorpius looked at her sheepishly, the pink in his cheeks more distinct now, as he muttered, "Albus." When Rose laughed again, he spluttered, "But I didn't believe him! I mean, I know I haven't _actually_ got schizophrenia, but what's going on with me right now is something similar ... I mean, it's relatable. That's what I meant ..."

Rose had never seen him like this before. Was this really Scorpius Malfoy sitting in front of her, _blushing_ because she'd laughed at him? This was too good to be true. She'd cracked him. She'd forced him to resolve his ridiculous seven-year identity crisis. Nevertheless, she questioned him further.

"And what exactly is 'going on with you right now', Scorpius? Because whatever it is, I'd sure as hell like to know, considering I've bore the brunt of your ridiculous 'sickness' the entire time I've known you."

His express was sheepish once more. "Well, I – I don't know if you'll understand, and I really am sorry for that, but I do have a reason. Albus said you'd understand ... maybe ... anyway, he told me that I should just tell you, get it over with ... that's why I sat here, right in view of your favourite armchair, because I know you've been staring at me ... Why, I have no idea ... but anyway – "

He was beginning to confuse her. He'd noticed her staring? "Just ... Just spit it out, Scorpius. Why are you always such a complete arse around me?"

"Because ... you see ... well ... Okay," he seemed to realise he was babbling again and collected himself, looking at her pointedly. "This is how Albus described it to me. So I guess that's how I'll just describe it to you," Rose nodded, and Scorpius continued, gesturing with his right hand. "So, there's _Malfoy_, right? And he's ... a gigantic arse-faced prat who is completely arrogant, out to impress every person, out to prove that he's different ... That he can do just as well as anyone else, that he can top the class with you, that he can play Quidditch just as well as any Potter, that he can be Head Boy and not abuse the privilege ... That he's not his grandfather, or – or his father at our age – "

"_I knew it!_" Rose muttered, and Scorpius raised an eyebrow in query ... Oh, how she liked his inquisitive look, she must confuse him more often ... Then she realised he was once again waiting. "Oh, sorry ... it's nothing ... keep going ..."

He frowned a little before gesturing with his left hand, "But then there's _Scorpius_, who's _normal_, and laid-back, who doesn't really give two flying hippogriffs whether or not people think his father has changed, who likes to achieve things simply because he enjoys the challenge ... And well, you've bore the brunt of _Malfoy_, but that's only because the only people who really get to see _Scorpius_ are my friends ... And well, you'd always argued back and taunted me just as much as I did you, so I didn't really – "

"- Hang on a second!" Rose interrupted again, "I only retaliated because, to be honest, I dislike conceited prats! And that's what you were being ... Always holding it over me if you beat me in a test ... Always insulting me about my looks ... _Always_ calling me _Weasley!_"

"Look," his gaze was intense, and she noticed how his eyes weren't in fact grey ... but a distinct pale blue, with a few flecks of dark blue around the iris, and she couldn't look away because he looked so sincere. "I really am sorry about that. I just ... I didn't realise that I was doing it," she raised her eyebrows and he began babbling again, "I mean, I was so used to being _Malfoy_ around everyone else that I just kept up with it when I was around you. I ... I know it's stupid, wanting to prove that I'm different so much that I look like a complete arse, but you don't know what it's like ... being constantly judged because of my grandfather's actions and not mine ... being taunted about my father ... It's just how I deal with it ... I get defensive and I get arrogant ... I act like a true _Malfoy_." He spat his last name with what she thought was contempt.

Rose never knew that this was how he'd felt before, how could she? And now that she knew, she pitied him. She'd always thought it was rough being hounded by people because she was the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ... niece of the great Harry Potter. But how would she have felt if her parents had been on the _other_ side, if they'd been the hated? How would she deal with that? Sure, it was a little bit stupid; seeing how his efforts to differ from his predecessors were making him just like them, but could she really blame him for trying?

Feeling her dormant Gryffindor spirit kick in, she reached out and placed her hand over his now clenched fist. "It's okay. I ... I understand," he looked up at her then, a small smile on his face, and she added, "Now I see why it is that Al diagnosed you with schizophrenia ... the whole multiple personality thing kinda does fit your condition."

She made to move her hand, but he grabbed it, grinning now. "Yeah, well ... He told me that to impress you I'd have to stop being _Malfoy _and start being _Scorpius_."

She continued to stare at him, her head spinning. Did that mean he _liked_ her? Well ... if he was trying to impress her, surely that's what it meant? How about _that_? And just this morning she'd decided that if he was _normal_ she might fancy him ... well, he was certainly being normal now. How on earth had she gone from despising his personality complex to possibly fancying and holding hands with him all in one day? It was like Apparating ... being in one spot one moment, being twisted through space and time in two seconds flat and ending up somewhere completely different in the next. She smiled back, at least she'd figured him out now – her plan was a success. Then a thought occurred to her. "So, you named each 'personality' after one of your names, right ... _Malfoy _being the conceited git, and _Scorpius _being the normal individual?"

Scorpius grinned still. "I guess you could put it like that, yeah."

She frowned, still confused about something. "Where does _Hyperion_ fit into it, then? Isn't that your middle name?"

She'd been expecting a serious answer ... maybe _Hyperion_ was the closet-male-model-for-Witch-Weekly version of Scorpius? Or perhaps he was the Scorpius-that-flew-incredibly-well-when-playing-Quidditch? But the reaction she got was far from what she'd expected ... Scorpius let go of her hand and exploded with laughter. Why was he laughing? Maybe Hyperion wasn't actually his middle name...

"Scorpius ... I'm serious!" she added, standing up and walking around the desk to tower over his seated figure in what she thought was a good Molly-Weasley-in-lecture-mode stance , "Where does _Hyperion _fit into it?"

Scorpius only turned to face her, tried to speak and continued to laugh. So Rose did the only thing she could think of to shut him up. She grabbed his shaking shoulders, sat on his lap and kissed his now agape mouth. He kissed back enthusiastically, and it was with reluctance when she broke away. She gave him a sharp look (channelling her grandmother again). "Now, tell me seriously, _where does _Hyperion _fit into it?_"

"_Hyperion_ is the …" he began, feigning thought before kissing her. "Does it really matter?"

She smiled, removing herself from his lap, before grabbing her book off the lounge and heading up the stairs that led to her room. On the top-most step she turned and looked down to see Scorpius at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at her, nonplussed. He repeated desperately, "Does it _really _matter?"

He may have finally revealed the _normal_ Scorpius to her, he may be extremely attractive, she may understand why he acted the way he did, and she may be well on her way to fancying him ... but she was no bint. He was going to have to work hard to keep her impressed by him ... well; she'd make him believe that, anyway.

So, she smirked down at him and said, "Guess not," before turning on her heel and going to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading! (:


End file.
